fae_world_lost_girlfandomcom-20200215-history
Materials/HP/Magical Objects/Wands/Woods
A Choice of Wand Woods The following are wood types, however all wands available also include wood combinations. Look at the wand poster for all available wand selections. ALMOND - Described as 'sweet and natural', and used for self-protection. Its aspects are fruitfulness and virginity. ASH - Sacred to Poseidon and Woden, and called the 'father of trees'. Guardian spirits reside inside it and help absorb sickness. It's also associated with water and sea power. Aspects include seapower, karmic laws, magical potency, healing, and protection from drowning. BEECH - Once used to make writing tablets for runes. Associated with spells of information, especially seeking old wisdom; invocation of ancient guardians or Ancestors; research into old writings and the runes; magic of the Summer Solstice, culmination of desires; magic of victory. BLACK WALNUT - Walnut is said to provide security against the Dark Arts. BLOODWOOD - Useful in divination, Bloodwood is said to reveal secrets of both the past and future and to aid its possessor in understanding the given knowledge. Well known for its brilliant red colour it is also perfect for matters of the heart and healing. BOCOTE - Known for its artistic ability, magical knowledge and optimism. BOIS D'ARC - A flexible yet strong wood and is considered everlasting. It is also great for divination and casting spells related to reading of the mind. CHERRY - Associated with invocations and blessings of sacred fires, spells of finding, hunting, conflict, war, competition, sex, passion, communion with animals, unification of groups or tribes, and the amplification of magical will. COCOBOLO - Boosts intuitive luck, but can lead to rash or hasty decisions. EBONY - Said to be a popular wood for wands, but 'not for the faint of heart'. It is thought to be useful for dark moon magic and banishing, dissolving, disapparating or casting off evil or outworn influences. ELDER - Written to be among the most powerful of all wand woods. It symbolizes regeneration and it is believed to be a cure all within magical circles... it is also beneficial in times of transformation and change. HAWTHORNE - Extremely powerful in its ability to ward off evil from its possessor. It is also a wood known to be used as a stimulant to both men and women and is sacred to all faeries. HAZEL - Artistic ability, magical knowledge, and optimism are provided by the enchanting use of Hazel. The energy of hazel wands promoted love and creativity allowing a person to move beyond self-serving modes of existence. Hazel is the bringer of change. Hazel also promotes creative expression, eloquence, and art of all types. Also used in magic spells for wisdom, creativity, intelligence, navigation, inspiration, and wrath. HICKORY - Associated with abundance, wholeness, power, presence, command, discipline, acquisition, giving of gifts, and the finding of direction. HOLLY - Means 'holy' and has several uses such as making dye and use as an aphrodisiac. Its aspects are holiness, consecration, material gain, physical revenge, and beauty. KINGWOOD -It is treasured for its strength and protective properties. This wood is an excellent healing wood, closely tied with willpower. It would also be excellent for luck magic or divination. Also for curses, this is not a wood for novices or the untrustworthy. Well known for its powers in matters of the heart as well as for its medicinal qualities. This makes it the perfect wand for love charms and healing. LIGNUM VITAE - The tree of life, is well know for its medicinal qualities and the ability to cure most any ailment. This makes it perfect for protection and healing charms. Lignum Vitae is also famous for being the hardest and heaviest wood on record. MAHOGANY - Mahogany is known to be excellent for transfiguration and makes a great tool for warding off the Dark Arts. MAPLE - A very male wood; associated with spells of sending and communication, binding, transmutations, creation, revolution, rebirth, healing, beauty, art, and abundance. (SILVER MAPLE is used for defining wisdom and reliable in searching ones own desires.) MYRTLE - It is a haven for peace and is admired for its relative strength and sheer size. The Myrtle tree itself represents endurance and power and because it is often struck by lightning it has been said to have the ability to attract inspiration, wisdom and illumination. OAK - The tree of Zeus/Jupiter, Hercules, Thor, and various other male gods. It stands for the flash of lightning, in addition to its other aspects: Endurance, triumph, strength, power, dominion, prosperity, sacrifice, guardian, liberator. PALM - Thought to be durable and strong because it never changes its leaves. It is thought to help in rejuvenation, and its aspects are resurrection, and the cycle and matrix of life. PERNAMBUCO - A favourite among wand bearers with musical talent. Some of the finest bows for string instruments ever made were molded from the wood of this tree. Unfortunately with the Muggles pension for destroying Brazilian rainforests it’s availability is limited. REDWOOD - Associated with drawing down power from Heaven to Earth, spells of religious seeking and discipline, spells of mystical union with nature and wild animals, hunting magic, the martial arts as spiritual discipline, and spells for innovation and sudden revelation. *(I also now have INDIAN ROSEWOOD which is just right for a young wizard's spellcasting and is also perfect for both love charms and healing this.) RED CEDAR - Red Cedar is known to be protective a wood and will guard against evil thus warding off the Dark Arts. It is also used for money and love charms and are father emblems. ROSEWOOD - Rosewood is well known for its powers in matters of the heart as well as for its medicinal qualities. This makes it the perfect wand for love charms and healing. It is also well suited for use in divination. ROWAN - Also known as the 'tree of life'. It too is associated with witches, and is sometimes called 'Mountain Ash' or 'Quickbeam'. In addition to being used by druids to summon spirits into battle, it was also used for healing and protection against various magics such as lightning. WALNUT - Known for its protective nature which makes it perfect for security against the dark arts. WILLOW - Sacred to the dark aspects of the triple moon goddess (Hecate, Circe, Hera, and Persephone). Associated with water and giving dew and moisture, as well as the moon's female aspect. It is called the 'tree of enchantment', and its aspects are moon magic, psychic energy, healing, inspiration, and fertility. YEW - Sacred to Hecate in both Greece and Italy, and thought to be associated with death. Not much is known about its aspects other than its use for destruction and death. When combined with positive cores however its negative aspects can be easily balanced out. WOODS I WILL NOT SELL ELM - For those interested in the Dark Arts this wood is ideal, which is why I do not sell it. While it is a hearty wood and resists splitting, it's use combined with certain other ingredients I provide would be dangerous. A Death Eater named Lucius Malfoy had a wand made of this very wood, which was also used by Voldemort himself. KOA - This particular wood is from the Hawaiian Islands and seems to give the wand bearer a feeling of being on permanent vacation. The last student I heard to buy a wand made of this wood was a girl by the name of Luna Lovegood. I rest my case. PURPLEHEART - Purpleheart signifies royalty and works well for exposing compassion and generosity. The purple itself has been said to emit ultraviolet frequencies of magic. A most beautiful colour, but the most beautiful things in nature also seem to be the most unpredictable. This wood is basically impregnable and has a tendency to trap energy within it. Very dangerous even for the most powerful wizards! The only way I sell this wood is when it is mixed with other woods to help create a more balanced wand. ZEBRAWOOD - This wood tends to be extremely stubborn and can often reverse the bearer’s energy without warning. I heard a rumour that one Seamus Finnigan owned a wand made of this wood. Though students are known to gossip and I find Hogwarts gossip is the stuff to be taken lightly. Category:Materials Category:Harry Potter